


mors vincit omnia

by lovebalance



Series: bon iver [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: Not after everything they've been through.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Series: bon iver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	mors vincit omnia

**Author's Note:**

> the title means "death always wins."
> 
> welcome to my new series, aka, the naruto au. yes heejin is sasuke and gowon is naruto, they just fit. no i don't take complaints. also the rating will continue to go up with this series.

**_one:_ **

Gowon’s head is pounding. It’s a slow thud, and it beats along her skull, slow but powerful. She thinks her eyes are closed, can feel her eyes moving around under the lids. Her head pounds again, and she breathes. It’s like she’s slowly being pulled down in a tub full of black ink, everything on her body heavy. She tries to breathe again, but it hurts her a bit. She tries again, and this time she opens her eyes. 

Her vision is blurry, it’s raining. She sees two people standing over her, someone lifting her head and placing it on their lap.

“-on! Gowon!” A voice calls, muffled along with the sound of rain. “We’re going to try and stabilize you, okay? Can you stay with me? Keep your eyes open?”

A distant voice speaks, and the voice that was muffled hisses back, “That’s all her blood. Are you gonna just fucking stand there, or,” and the voice fades out again. Gowon blinks up as raindrops fall into her eyes before she slips back into the dark. 

**_zero:_ **

Gowon is running. Her feet hurt from how broken and old her sandals are from years of use, but it’s the only pair she could find. She’s sure they were already searching for her, Yeojin and Yerim, but she didn’t have time. She had to find Heejin first before someone else did.

She was sure she could find her. If she could just hurry, just talk to the other girl. She would be able to convince her, she’s sure of it, believes it. She couldn’t handle thinking otherwise. Not after everything they've been through.

Gowon thinks back to the time she first she saw Heejin. It was at the training academy before Gowon dyed her hair blonde. She was so nervous, her uncle packing her an extra two apples along with her lunch. She had been so nervous she threw away the lunch when she by herself during the assigned eating time, and had shoved the apple into her mouth, taking a bite, before spitting it out in a hurry. Heejin had told her it looked nice on her, in a passing comment, and that stuck with Gowon for a long time. 

She didn’t know why until it was too late.

**_one:_ **

Gowon wakes up with a start, gasping and choking just a bit. There’s something warm on her chin, it smells like iron and something else, and then she falls back, coughing. Oh, she thinks, she’s coughing up blood.

“Somebody do something! Not one of you know any medical ninjutsu?”

Gowon coughs and coughs, her throat burning, and she wants to lay on her side. Wants to sleep and never wake up, because her memories are all rushing back. Heejin, she thinks, where is Heejin. Is she really gone?

There’s a cool feeling on her stomach, and Gowon coughs one more time until it stops. 

**_zero:_ **

“Heejin,” she begins. “Why?”

Why, why, why?

Heejin stares at her, her eyes almost black, and Gowon swallows down the lump in her throat. Heejin keeps staring at her until she lets out a scoff.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

That hurts Gowon, stings. Heejin thinking she wouldn’t understand. “Me, of all people...” Gowon whispers under her breathe. 

“Move, Gowon.” 

She says it like a command, no feeling, no love, no longing. Gowon feels her eyes burn, and shakes her head.

“I won’t let you leave.”

Heejin sneers at her, suddenly standing on the offense. “You? I’d like to see you try.”

So, Gowon runs up to Heejin, wrapping her arms around the other girl. She holds on tight, even as Heejin tries to fight her off, Heejin’s fists connecting to anything she could feel. “I won’t fight you,” Gowon says, even when she’s pushed to the ground. 

“Heejin,” Gowon whispers at Heejin stands over her, looking down at her, rain falling all around them. “ _Please_.”

Hesitation. And then,

Nothing.

**_one:_ **

“I failed,” Gowon thinks, her words slurring. 

“Shh," someone's there. "Don’t talk.” Someone says to her, she thinks it’s Hyunjin, but she can’t keep calm. Her eyes burn, and she tries to fight back her tears, but they spill over, and then she’s crying. 

“I failed,” she sobs.

“I failed.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always good, kudos are always good.


End file.
